(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to childrens' garment racks positioned in clothes closets below the usual garment hanging bars therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have generally provided a garment hanger bar and means suspending it in a clothes closet such as seen for example in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,480,327, 2,645,357 and 3,610,426. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,327 a garment hanger bar is suspended in fixed relation to a conventionally positioned bar in a clothes closet. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,357 a triangularly shaped member is adjustably positioned on a straight portion of an elongated hook and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,426 straps with conventional buckles permit vertical adjustment of a garment hanger bar with respect to a conventionally positioned hanger bar thereabove.
The present invention discloses a combination shelf unit and garment hanger bar with adjustable supports extending thereabove permitting the shelves and garment hanger bar to be positioned at a lower level where they are conveniently accessible to a small child.